


it's alright kitten, i got you

by PRDSHAO97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, First Time, Hybrids, Innocence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRDSHAO97/pseuds/PRDSHAO97
Summary: junhui never thought minghao's first time would literally make his heart melt





	it's alright kitten, i got you

junhui stares at his computer, the lock screen being that of himself and his boyfriend minghao, one of the most beautiful cat hybrids he had ever seen.

he had beautiful black hair that fell in soft locks down to the nape of his neck, velvet black kitten ears covered in the softest downy black fur. his skin was a soft milky tan, as soft as a doves wing when junhui runs his thumb over it. his figure was leaner than most hybrids, with more of a “twinkish” style. hybrids tended to have their body's more filled out, especially after they've experienced their heat, however minghao hasn't had his heat yet so jun blames the smallness on that.

minghao normally preferred more feminine clothing than a typical male would wear, soft pink skirts and white sweaters, striped thigh highs and crop tops that showed off his tiny tummy and curved hips. he would sometimes put a little bow on his tail or in his ears, twirling around and giggling when junhui would call him his beautiful kitten.

junhui would be lying if he said he wasn't head over heels for his hybrid, his heart twisting over every little purr and whine his baby would let out, his bond growing more and more every time minghao would run to him and yell “daddy!!” when he got home from work. he would find the way minghao would giggle and look at him with bright eyes adorable, when the hybrid would fix the flower crown on his head and sweep his bangs out of his eyes.

there were other times his heart would twist, but it was for a whole different reason. it was when minghao would prance around the house in only a crop top and shorts that were so short they showed the curve of his ass, lace panties peeking out when he would bend over he would try to keep his mind innocent when minghao would hop on his lap in an oversized hoodie and panties, the curve of his ass resting perfectly in his lap.

junhui switches his mind away from that topic as there's a timid knock against his door, the sound of small feet shifting filling the silence, “come in!” he calls.

the door opens and minghao walks in, ears down against his head and tail flicking behind him. he was wearing one of junhui's hoodies and the edge of shorts peeked out beneath it. the older of the is quick to sense the hybrid's discomfort and he pats his lap gently, coaxing minghao over.

“kitten what's wrong?” junhui asks gently when minghao pads forward slowly, hesitating as he moves over to jun and crawls up into his lap, the hybrid hiding his face in junhui's neck, “baby tell me what's wrong so i can help.”

“hot,” minghao whimpers, his tail flicking around, “feel all hot daddy.”

at first junhui thinks the boy has a fever, especially when he reaches up to press his palm against the hybrid's forehead, but then he notices something. he grabs minghao's hips gently and moves the boy back, a wet spot having formed where the hybrid had been seated. he cocks his head to the side, minghao letting out a small whimper from the movement of his hips as junhui grabs minghao's chin gently and tilts it up.

“baby boy, did you wet the bed again?” he asks gently, thinking the hybrid merely had another nightmare and wet himself, which he tended to do during bad ones.

minghao just shakes his head, eyes closed as he moves and buries his face in junhui’s neck again. the older sighs before he feels his lap grow more wet and minghao let's out a breathy sound in junhui's ear which makes him swallow thickly.

is it? no,,,it can't be-

junhui reaches down gently and lightly runs his finger over minghao's thigh, the boy jolting forward from the touch as junhui's finger gathers some of the wetness. he brings it up to his nose and inhales deeply, his mind immediately reeling from the scent.

it was so sweet, intoxicatingly sweet, like someone mixed flowers and sugar together and made it into a gas. he brings his finger down to his lips and licks it, the liquid tasting almost as sweet as the scent. he lets out a groan from the taste, his mouth watering and craving more.

his thoughts were answered however upon the taste of the liquid, and he looks at minghao, “baby boy, can you tell me how you feel?” he asks, noticing how a small sweat had broke out on minghao's skin.

“hot, it's hot all over daddy.” the hybrid whines, and he squirms slightly on junhui's lap which makes him let out a shaky moan, the pleasure of the movement making him jolt, and he moves again to grind down, wanting to chase that feeling, “i want you daddy, daddy always helps ‘nd i want daddy to make the hurt go away.”

junhui stands carefully, keeping minghao in his arms as he walks out of his office and down the hall to his bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot and shutting it, knowing he didn't need to while living alone but he still does. he lays minghao down on the bed gently, the hybrid arching into the lingering touch with a small whine.

“you want daddy to make the hurt go away? can you tell daddy where the hurt is?” he asks gently, watching as minghao pulls up the hoodie and allows the older to see his shorts, which were not only soaked with slick but also had an obvious tent in them. it makes junhui chuckles gently, seeing his minghao's eyes were slightly teared up, his ears flicking slightly as he keeps his eyes honed in on junhui.

minghao whines when junhui doesn't move, the older looking at his hybrid with slick dripping down his thighs and cheeks flushed bright red. if he wasn't being driven by the intense pain and heat inside him, minghao would normally be moving to cover himself up, but the feeling of junhui's eyes on him only made him more needy for his touch and he arches up with another whine.

“p-please, daddy it hurts, kitten needs you please!” he whines out and it seems to snap junhui out of his daze as he moves onto the bed and pushes minghao's legs open.

junhui sits himself between his hybrids legs, his hands going to the boy's thighs as they run up and down them gently, trying to find a way to soothe his baby enough to talk to him. and it works, with minghao's breathing calming just a bit and his eyes clearing.

“baby, you remember how daddy was talking with wonwoo and how his pup mingyu went into heat? remember that?” he asks gently, his hands travelling up beneath the hoodie to run over minghao's warm chest as the hybrid nods, back arching slightly into his hands, “you're going through your heat baby boy, every hybrid does.”

minghao can only nod, his vocal cords to set on whining and whimpering to form coherent words.

“you want daddy to make it go away?” he asks, receiving yet another nod from minghao.

junhui leans up so he was hovering over minghao and he kisses the hybrid gently, moving their lips in a soft rhythm, minghao's lips being plump against his, tasting of cherries and lucky charms. minghao grabs a fistful of the boy's shirt to pull him closer, lips moving the kiss to be more heated as junhui tangles his fingers in his hybrids hair and tugs gently. the latter moans softly and junhui smirks, doing it again as he detaches his mouth from minghao's and moves it to the hybrid's neck, nipping at it gently as he trails kisses to his sweetspot, the skin just beneath his ear and minghao let's out a low purr from the pleasure of it.

junhui works his mouth on that spot till there's a bright red hickey, and then he makes a trail of them down to the perch of his collarbones, smirking to himself. he knew minghao's heat was getting close to full strength, but he didn't want to rush into it with the only thought of stopping it. this was his and minghao's first time together and he planned to make it absolutely perfect for the hybrid.

minghao whines loudly beneath junhui, his breaths coming out in soft gasps as he tugs on the older's shirt, mumbling a breathy, “off, wan’ off.”

junhui laughs softly and he pulls back just long enough to tug his shirt off over his head, revealing his slightly toned stomach with a small indent of where his abs were to be. he pulls his hoodie off of minghao gently, after tugging on it and mumbling a soft “arms up kitten.”

junhui kisses minghao again gently as he reaches down to the hybrid's shorts, the material drenched in slick. he runs his finger over the obvious tent and minghao's breath hitches and his hips jerk up against the touch as he shivers and a broken whine falls from his lips. junhui pulls the shorts off gently, sliding them down his thighs and then off completely, allowing them to fall onto the floor without any care.

junhui had seen minghao naked many times, whether it's changing the boy to taking baths together or having to clean him up when he spills something on himself, but the sight before him, he wanted to take a photo and save it.

the hybrid looked already fucked out, his cheeks and lips bright red, eyes glossy and ears drawn against his head. his cock, which wasn't the thickest but was slightly longer than his own, hard and flush against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip even with no stimulation. his thighs and the sheets beneath him were soaked in that intoxicating liquid, junhui not caring that he would have to clean it up after his heat was over.

he grabs minghao's legs and spreads them as much as he could, revealing the perky hole that was practically calling junhui. he reaches down and runs his index finger over it, watching it clench from the sensation and minghao let's out a shuddering breath, rocking his hips against it. he gathers some slick on his fingers and uses it as lube as he presses his finger in just past the rim, minghao stilling from the touch and tensing up as a strangled moan falls from his lips.

“is this okay love?” junhui asks, pausing his movement as he allows minghao to adjust to it. he nods slightly, tail flicking up to wrap around junhui's wrist, fur sleek and soft against his skin.

junhui pushes his finger in gently, allowing it to be slow and careful, not wanting to rush minghao. he stops when he's knuckle deep, minghao's walls tight and warm against his fingers, the feeling making his throat tighten. he lets minghao adjust before he pulls his finger out slightly then pushes it back in, minghao letting out a soft moan from the feeling.

the action is repeated until minghao was stretched enough, and then junhui adds a second finger. he scissors the boy open gently, feeling slick leak around his fingers which makes the movements slide in and out with ease, minghao turning into an mess beneath him. the hybrid was squirming around, so much so junhui has to pin his hips down with his hand to avoid minghao hurting himself and he was already drooling, mouth hung open as whines fall from his lips, eyes squeezed shut with small tears falling from them.

“oh you're doing so well baby boy, you're doing so good.” junhui praises and kisses the tears away gently, feeling more slick coat his fingers when he moves them deeper and starts searching for that one bundle of nerves.

minghao lets out a small scream of pleasure when junhui angles his fingers perfectly, and the older smiles, there it is.

junhui moves his finger gently over that bundle of nerves a few times before removing his fingers entirely, listening to minghao let out a loud breathy whine. he shushes the boy gently by rubbing a hand over his stomach and up to his face, cupping his cheek gently.

“daddy please, feel so hot.” he whimpers, sounding out of breath as his tail flicks around and his ears twitch. he squeezes his thighs together, causing friction against his neglected cock, and he lets out a broken moan. his breath hitches as he does it again and he grinds up into the air as he does it. tears fall down the hybrid's eyes once more as his heat draws close to full force, “a-ah, daddy please.”

junhui leans down and he kisses minghao gently, rubbing the tears away with the pad of his thumb, “daddy is going to make it stop, okay baby boy?” he says gently and finally strips himself of his clothing.

the freedom of his pants and boxers makes junhui sigh, reaching down to jerk himself off a few times, groaning as he grows fully hard. he compares their sizes, minghao being a bit longer than him but thinner, while he was slightly shorter and yet thicker. he spreads minghao's legs gently and hikes one leg up gently, exposing the puddle of slick beneath the hybrid. the older gathers some in his hands and uses it to live himself up, the liquid feeling warm.

he moves and presses himself against minghao, giving the boy a soft warning squeeze before he presses in gently, the tip going just past his rim. the warmth of minghao's walls and the tightness makes him swear and almost cum there and then, his breath hitching slightly.

minghao hisses softly at the extra stretch, junhui stilling when not even a fourth of him was inside. he wanted to press all the way inside and start fucking into the warmth, but he didn't want to hurt minghao in any way so he held back, feeling minghao's muscles tighten around him. a low groan falls from his lips at the feeling, junhui leaning down as he presses gentle kisses over minghao's face and nips his neck softly.

“you're doing so well baby boy, taking daddy so well. you're such a good little kitten, daddy's good baby boy.” he praises into his skin, peppering kisses on every inch of his neck and face. “such a good boy, you feel so well around daddy.”

minghao whimpers gently and he reaches up and digs his nails into junhui's back, the older wincing slightly but not making any noise of discomfort. he feels minghao slowly relax and a small “more please” from minghao makes him push in a bit more, stopping when he was halfway in.

he repeats the process till he bottoms out, minghao's warmth and tightness making him whimper slightly because it felt so good. he keeps whispering praises to minghao, their bodies slanted together like two puzzle pieces. he could feel minghao's drumming heart and smell the sickly sweet scent of his slick.

“want me to move now?” junhui asks in a soft voice, his mouth right next to minghao's ears and he watches them flick as the hybrid gives a soft nod.

he pulls his hips back, pulling out slightly before moving back in, minghao letting out small sounds of pain because of the new movement. he keeps his pace slow and gentle, easing minghao into it, not wanting to overwhelm him with the pain and make him tap out and fearful. minghao meets his eyes as junhui moves his hips, the older spotting the love beneath the glaze of lust and heat. he smiles fondly, minghao's mouth hanging open and small gasps falling from his lips, which were red and glossy from how much he bit them during prep.

soon minghao starts moaning, and they turn into little whimpers as the pain turns into pleasure, and then it slowly becomes not enough, the fire in his stomach growing too hot for junhui's small movements to please. “more.” minghao mumbles, his words sounding slurred.

junhui nods, his hips slowly picking up pace. he feels minghao's walls flex around him as he moves and the room fills with the sound of skin slapping together. junhui moans lowly, grunting with each movement and minghao's moans turn higher, more breathy. junhui angles his hips, searching for the hybrid's prostate. with each thrust he moves deeper into the boy, the slick helping his thrusts move perfectly.

minghao rakes his nails over junhui's back, digging them in as he moans, burying his face in the crook of junhui's neck and biting on the skin to muffle his sounds. a small hiss falls from junhui's lips but he doesn't tell minghao to remove his mouth, he just nips the boys neck and keeps feeling for his prostate.

minghai jolts against junhui during a particularly deep thrust, tightening around junhui as he let's out a whiney moan, prompting junhui to hit that spot over and over, his thrusts turning sloppier as he feels his stomach start to coil up. he focuses on trying to hold off on cumming, wanting minghao to cum and be satisfied first.

“daddy, daddy daddy.” he mumbles, so fucked out his words slurred together. junhui can feel his walls tightening around him and the hybrid's ears start twitching uncontrollably as well as his legs tighten around junhui's waist. he takes it as a sign to go faster, that the hybrid was close. he hits his prostate with deep, drawn out strokes and minghao finally cums.

minghao stills, tensing up as thick white ropes fall from his cock, the hybrid letting out a breathy whine. junhui reaches down and grabs his cock and jerks him off at a gentle rhythm, helping milk the boy out. he doesn't stop till minghao squirms, trying to get away from being sensitive, and then he gives a final thrust to cum deep within the hybrid.

minghao stares at junhui with hooded eyes, exhaustion lacing the edges. the older cooes, feeling minghao's skin temperature cool down as the effects of the heat back off for the time being. he pulls out gently, wiping down minghao with a soft towel and then the sheets, having no energy to change them in the moment.

minghao let's out a soft whine and nuzzles into junhui's chest when the male lays beside him, letting out a tired purr. junhui smiles and runs his fingers through his hair gently, the purr growing louder from the action. “you did so well my love, daddy is so proud of how well you did.”

minghao let's out a tired giggle and his tail wraps around junhui's waist. he buries his face in the older's chest, breathing in the scent of sweat and chestnuts, eyes fluttering shut as he feels exhaustion hit him. junhui plays with his hair in order to get him to sleep, knowing minghao was going to be in for a tough few days with his heat.


End file.
